User talk:Travern
Your request sorry for the late delay on the answer, as you did your msg on my userpage instead of my talk page i was unable to see your msg until now. About your request well first its mainly the maintain the site see what is wrong and correcting, also im working in a new guildstat template see test im soon to finish with elwiki server so i will start to implemented if there is nothing to fix/improve on the new template and then we can start implementing it on all the pages--Cizagna (Talk) 08:15, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ---- What's with the new layout? Personally I dont like it for a number of reasons. Right-justification has a tendancy not to show up right, for one. Who has the final say on the guildopedia layout? Is there a page which users can discuss the layouts and duggest alternatives? 71.227.161.226 15:17, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey i have been very very busy with RL, game and dofus wiki, and have not been able to help a lot here, if you could coordinate me if you need something to be work out drop me a request in my talk page this wiki and i will do my best to work it out ASAP. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:59, 9 March 2008 (UTC) the new advertise info Here is the info i told you in game --Cizagna (Talk) 13:58, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Categories Ok i have been going through the categories names and i have come up with: ; Alignment : * Bontarian Guilds * Brakmarian Guilds * Sériane Guilds (maybe change to "Mercenary") * Neutral Guilds * Mixed Bontarian Guilds * Mixed Brakmarian Guilds * Mixed Guilds ; Servers : This will follow a simple pattern and thats "ServerName Guilds" ej * Rushu Guilds ; Specia names * Epic-Level Guilds * Inactive Guilds Now i need that you confirm me here (in your talk page) or in mine if those will be the names or if you want to change something, like for example take out the Guilds term or for example change it to to "Alignments" --Cizagna (Talk) 21:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Template:Infobox Guild Basically I already finish with previous request, Image is going to be drawn from the page name, and the guild name fields have been taken out here is a example you can test it on some pages if you want before we start working on all the pages Special extra commands by inserting previus to the }} |inactive = "Y" WITH OUT QUOTATION MARKS |epic = "Y" WITH OUT QUOTATION MARKS |training = "Y" WITH OUT QUOTATION MARKS Extra customization of the box |TBGcolorv = HEX COLOR CODE FOR CHANGING THE COLOR OF THE TEXT OF THE TITLE (WHERE THE GUILD NAME APPEARS) |Tcolor = HEX COLOR CODE FOR CHANGING THE COLOR OF THE BACKGROUND OF THE TITLE (WHERE THE GUILD NAME APPEARS) |border = TO CHANGE THE COLOR --Cizagna (Talk) 16:22, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :forgot to add epic and basically its done just need to work out the instruction page. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:23, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Just so it's clear, when they chose the "Bonta" or "Brakmar" option, it will appear in the article as "Bontarian" and "Brakmarian", right? :yes bontarian or bonta or Bonta or BoNtA or BONTA all will show Bontarian, same for brakmar, also the ones that require "Y" its not that require the "Y" its more like if the field is empty or not if it has anything it will be active if its empty its non active. Just waiting for your final approval to start updating pages --Cizagna (Talk) 20:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Ok as per your request i have update the server list with a complete list to avoid future issues unless new servers come up. About the URL i will change it so it displays the raw address renaming there is not big of inprovements some will say "our guild page" "forums" "home page" etc etc making it very different, also that way i could save some space but i guess it will have to be raw address. And about the Mix neutral and mix mercenary had to rethink how i worked out those 2 fields so feel free to retest to see any thing worth telling me. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :After long time of lost contact have you finish testing the template? can we start implementing them?--Cizagna (Talk) 03:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Delete & Template Could you delete a few of the pages I marked for deletion, they're all just junk and have been around for a while. Also I was thinking of adding a 'Average level' part to the guild box template, a lot fo guilds put down their information on the page, and I feel it would be simple enough to include in the template. PerfidousT 14:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Ratings System Wikia has implemented a ratings system (much like Amazon's and Netflix's) across the board on all their games sites. Unfortunately, the Guildopedia has a lot of 5-star ratings that are obviously done by self-promoters. A 5-star stub is a contradiction in terms, and articles that disregard the Guildopedia's rules shouldn't have the maximum rating. Besides the subjective issues of guild status, stars should be deducted for lack of information/updates, poor grammar and spelling, bad formatting, shoddy composition (especially l33t speak), and excess graphics, e.g. 512-square pixel guild logos. On the other hand, some guilds have done a nice job with both info and design that even though they're not necessarily the most prominent on their servers, a high rating is well deserved. The Guildopedia was founded to be a resource for both the general Dofus community and individual guilds. All the work to improve it is appreciated, and the best examples should be encouraged. Thanks to everyone for keeping this wiki going.--Travern 16:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) File:Storm of Shika.jpg Think you could upload again this logo? seems this has been lost, and wikia cant recover it --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 06:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Relentless Fury Hi Seems like someone has created a duplicate page in error... our page is titled 'Relentless Fury' and a new one called 'Relentless fury' (lowercase on the f on fury) has been created. Can you remove the error page. In the meantime - I put a link to our page and an apology on it - but that can go.. Thanks for all the hard work guys/gals.. GuildWebMaster 19:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Done --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 03:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations ^^ Thanks (Also sorry for slow response xD). Galrauch 16:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC)